The Cold Night
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: A Blaise and Luna storie... Everything changes with one cold night...


__

Hey!Here I am again with another translate of one of my stories. It's a Luna and Blaise storie.

Nothing belogs to me...And this is sad...:'(

* * *

**_The Cold Nig_****_ht_**

A cold night. A cold and dark night. Just one more cold night in my life. I can't handle it anymore. I can't handle to see him with other girls more superficial than Paris Hilton anymore. I can't hold on and pretend that nothing's happening. My heart can't hold so much pretense and pain. Can't hold the love that will never be reciprocal.

It's been like this since Ginny and Draco started dating. Things changed, and changes aren't always good.

Before, I watched him from afar without him noticing my presence. I was just the 'strange', the 'moony' of the school, so who would notice who I was looking at?

Now, now that we became close I can't watch him from afar, like I used to. Now I have to keep everything within me.

Before, as I didn't speak with him, it was easy not to notice, or pretend not to notice, how many girls he took to an empty classroom or broom closet.

Now that we're friends, I come to the Astronomy Tower to breathe out my feelings, my thoughts.

Here in the Astronomy Tower, while looking at the moon, I deprive myself of everything that is related to him.

I could share my feelings with Ginny, but she wouldn't understand my dilemma.

I hear a noise. Someone's coming up the stairs.

I don't move. I'm not afraid. I just stay still, looking at the moon.

The door opens. I see two lovers. No, I don't see them. I just hear the silence of the night mixed with the soft sound of moans and kisses.

"Oh Blaise..." - says the female voice.

I look to the couple and notice that the same consist in Blaise Zabini and one Ravenclaw peroxide blonde.

My mouth doesn't fall off of surprise. My mouth just made a sideways smile.

A dry laugh. A dry laugh was heard in the silence of the night. A laugh that was heard by them.

They look in my direction. For their expression, they are astonished, but at the same time they feel embarrassed for having been caught.

"Luna..." - mumbles Blaise.

"It's ok, Blaise. I will leave..."

"Yeh, go away moony. You're not doing anything here. You're just annoying those who wanna have fun." - said the peroxide blonde.

I get ready to get up and go away when Blaise says:

"No. Luna stays here. We'll go to another place."

"But Blaise..." - said that prototype of fake blonde with a voice ridiculously false. - "You promised to me that today we would do it in Tower..."

"Yes, but Luna's already here. We can't just get here and demand her to leave."

"Why? She's just moony! The strange of the school!"

"No. She's Luna, my friend. So we'll go away to another place."

"Let it be Blaise. If your friend wishes so much to be in here, I'll leave you alone."

"Don't bother, Luna. We don't always get what we wish for. Come on Lauren!"

"But honey..."

"Lauren!"

"Ok, ok..."

"See you tomorrow, Luna."

"See you, Blaise."

The doors closed and involuntarily, tears started to roll down my face. That creature, which possibly doesn't even know her own name, would be having the perfect night with the boy of my life, while I can only dream with him.

A song comes to my head and unconsciously I start to sing it.

**Jason Mraz- If it kills me (Note: The music started +/- at the minute 3:10)**

_If I should be so bold _  
_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand _  
_Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man _  
_But I never said a word _  
_I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again _

_All I really wanna do is love you _  
_A kind much closer than friends use _  
_But I still can't say it after all we've been through _  
_And all I really want from you is to feel me _  
_As the feeling inside keeps building _  
_And I will find a way to you if it kills me _  
_If it kills me _  
_If it kills me _  
_I think it might kill me _

_And all I really want from you is to feel me _  
_It's a feeling inside that keeps building _  
_And I will find a way to you if it kills me _  
_If it kills me _  
_If it kills me _  
_It might kill me_

"I love you Blaise..." - I sighed when the song ended.

"I love you too... Luna."

END!|

* * *

Well, that's it...

Hope you liked, and thanks for see my fics..

**_Reviews made good things happens...xD_**


End file.
